Harry Potter, The Heir
by Gryffinclaw
Summary: Dumbledore is restricting Harry's life once more. Harry slips off to train, and finally discovers the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. Ultimate!Harry HG RHr
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter, The Heir

Prologue

An almost sixteen year old boy sat at a window, staring outside. This boy was no ordinary boy. In fact, he was a wizard. He attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His name was Harry Potter.

He was hated by some, but the hero of others. Among his "hate" list are the Dursley family, Death Eaters, and Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort had ruined his life. He killed his parents, attempted to kill Harry himself at least five times and failed, and tortured him.

Harry was still moping about his godfather's death. It was almost midnight on July 30. 1 minute to go till his birthday.

50 seconds later, he started counting down to his birthday. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Four owls crashed into his window. Harry opens the window and lets the owls in. The first is his own, Hedwig. Another is Pig, Ron's owl. There is a Hogwarts owl and there is an unknown owl. He opens Pig's package.

_Hey Harry,_

_How's your summer? Are the muggles treating you okay? Professor Dumbledore says you can't come over yet. Hopefully, we can meet in Diagon Alley. If not, I'll see you at King's Cross on September 1._

_Ron_

Oh good. Dumbledore's restricting me once more.

He opened Ron's gift, a book on Quidditch called _Seeker Tricks for Dummies. _Also attached to Pig was another letter, this time from Ginny.

_Hi Harry,_

_How are you? I hope you are not moping over Sirius. Sirius would have wanted you to enjoy life, not spend time in agony… Anyways, life here isn't so bad, Hermione's coming soon and I think Ron's a bit over excited though. Enjoy life Harry, especially with what I attached. _

_Hoping you reply, _

_Ginny_

He snorted. 'So Ron fancies Hermione.Hmm, how to get them together?'

Ginny had sent a package of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

He opened the Hogwarts owl. It bore a longish box, a letter from Hagrid, and the usual letter. He opened the letter from Hogwarts first.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please note you are the newest Quidditch Captain. Many people have asked that you continue the DA, but it is up to you whether you continue it or not. Your Quidditch ban has been removed. _

_OWL Results for: Potter, Harry James._

_Outstanding:2_

_Exceeds Expectations: 1.5_

_Acceptable: 1_

_Poor: 0_

_Dreadful: 0_

_Potions Overall: O_

_Transfiguration Overall: EE_

_DADA Overall: WR_

_Charms Overall: EE_

_Astronomy Overall: A_

_History of Magic: D_

_Divination: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Highest known score totalled ever before_

_We originally were going to give you D, but Professor Marchbanks was supposed to rest at home the previous Tuesday, but instead, she came to Hogwarts. She luckily avoided a Death Eater attack on her home. _

_Total: 12.5 OWLS _

_Also attached is the list of things you will need for each class. _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

'Bloody Hell! Hermione's going to go crazy over this!'

Suddenly, a Phoenix appeared. It was not ordinary red and gold. In fact, it was pure gold. It carried one letter. It read: "Heir!" Harry then blacked out.


	2. Chapter One: The Ancestors

Review Responses:

Thank you to all those who reviewed. I am not going to give each individual question an answer, but I will answer questions here. The unknown owl is Hermione's, and Harry didn't get to open the letter because of the Phoenix appearing. As for the question who Harry is Heir to, you shall see!

A/N: Thank you for those reviews! I forgot the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, or Harry Potter. They all belong to the all powerful JK Rowling. The plot is mine! The Samurai though, is based on real facts.

"Normal talking"

'thoughts'

CHAPTER ONE

By: Gryffinclaw

"How are we going to get the Heir up?" asked a male voice.

"Shh, he's waking up!" hissed a female voice.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor, surrounded by lots of people. Immediately, a bearded man gave him a potion. He quickly felt better. Harry demanded, "Where am I and who are you?"

The old man chuckled," Slow down child! I am Merlin. Alongside me are Lord Godric Gryffindor, Lord Salazar Slytherin, Lady Helga Hufflepuff-Slytherin, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, Minamoto Yoshisune, and King Arthur. As to where you are, you are at… "

Harry promptly fainted.

"I thought he might have done that," said Merlin.

"Well, you shouldn't have piled all of that on him straight away, you aren't as smart as every one says!" replied Helga.

"Now," said Godric, "How to wake him up? Ah yes, knock on the floor next to him. That should do the trick!"

After Godric rapped on the floor next to Harry, Harry lazily arose and muttered, "I'm coming Aunt Petunia! What a second, it isn't a dream… I was just introduced to Merlin, the founders, King Arthur, and a muggle Samurai? No way!"

Arthur said," Yes, we are real. You asked where you were. We are in the past, in Atlantis. Atlantis was real. It was a very magical place. Now, we are all your ancestors. On your father's side, Merlin is at the top of the family tree. His son married my daughter and they had children. Down the line, one of my line married one of the Gryffindor descendants, and therefore one of the Ravenclaw descendants also. One of their descendants chose the name Potter. That line went on and thus created your father. Your mother, though, was a different story. One of Salazar Slytherin's descendants married a line of samurai, the Minamoto line to be exact. This means you are also one of Hufflepuff's descendants. They chose the line Evans. When Lily married James, they created an heir to all of us. You."

'Wow' thought Harry. Out loud he said, "So why are you here?"

Yoshisune answered," There was a prophecy, one created many years ago. It dictated that an heir would be born to many powerful people. When we heard this prophecy, we had a feeling that we were the powerful people, and so we created human forms to train you with."

Rowena said," Merlin is going to be teaching you about Mind Magic and everything to do with the mind. I am going to be teaching Transfiguration and everything to do with it, such as Animagus training. Godric is going to teach your elemental powers which are: Fire, Water, Air, Earth, and Time. Salazar is going to teach DADA, Potions, Charms, and anything you need to learn about Hogwarts classes. Helga is going to teach you in Healing, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Politics. Arthur is going to teach you honour and duelling magically. Yoshisune is going to teach you about the many cultures and muggle fighting arts, like swordsmanship, archery, and horseback riding."

Salazar said," Here is your schedule for the time you spend here. You will not age at all, and when you return, you will arrive in the Great Hall in the middle of the Sorting Feast."

Harry was handed a schedule. It read:

_Monday with Salazar. _

_Tuesday with Rowena. _

_Wednesday with Merlin. _

_Thursday with Godric. _

_Friday with Helga. _

_Saturday with Arthur and Yoshisune. _

_Sunday off. _

_Wake up: 8:00. _

_Breakfast: 8:30._

_Go to class: 9:00_

_Lunch: 12:00_

_Return to Class: 12:30_

_Dinner: 9:00_

_Sleep: 10:00_

'Shit! These guys are slave-drivers!'

Harry was then quickly given a tour of the facility he stayed in and then was sent to bed.

A/N: Do you like it? I need reviews, be it good or bad! Sorry its so short!


End file.
